Break my Stride
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: inside. not related
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story for The Vampire Diaries by yours truly. **

**Summary: it's been two hundred since Damon Salvatore have been in Fell's Church. Now when he returns, he meets 17 year old Stefan Tyler. The local jock. Stefan is intrigued by the new stranger and will risk everything to be with him. **

**A/N: the time is different and it's AU. And I am using my favorite lines from the show because they are awesome and I really, really like them. Also the whole how do you get to school thing is what they do in my school now and it's completely stupid to ask us that. **

Two hundred years, two hundred years since he were last in Fell's Church. He disappeared and was never seen again. And now, two hundred years later here he is back in the town he was born, raised, killed and reborn in. the old Salvatore boarding house was still standing, just as the same as the day it was built. He knocked on the door and was greeted by his descendent Zach. He told him that every Salvatore descendent has kept the house in good shape since it was first built Damon examined the house. He searched every inch of every room. He went to his old room and sat on the bed.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Said a voice. Damon looked up to see Zach standing in the door way, arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I was last here." Zach walked over and sat next to his Ancestor. He wrapped his arms around him.

"We kept everything that you left here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine."

"So, I managed to get you a job at the local high school. You'll be teaching History."

"Thanks, for everything."

**

Stefan Tyler was running drills before school along with the rest of the team. It was at least 60 be low outside and his coach decided that they should run drills. He was on his last lap of the day when he caught sight of his girlfriend talking to his team mate. He finished up and went over to them.

"Hey Elena, Matt. What's going on here?"

"Matt was just telling me that you guys are having a party tonight? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know that you were busy tonight. Remember Bonnie's sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah but a party would be so much better. Especially for Bonnie. Tyler just broke up with her last night. And she needs this." Elena said.

"I guess you're right."

"So, what time tonight?"

The team headed into the locker room to change for school. Stefan taking his time. He wouldn't be late; he knew that so he took his time in there. When he finished getting dressed the bell rang and he wasn't late for school. His first class of the day was history. His favorite subject. When he walked into the room he didn't see the teacher. As the class awaited the new teacher, Stefan sat tapping his pencil against the desk. After about ten minutes someone walked in. he looked up to see a handsome man. He had dark hair that was that of a crow's feather. His eyes were black and when looked in were like a black hole. He greeted the class with a smile that could light up the night sky. When he entered the room, Stefan sat up straight in his chair and stared at the new teacher.

"Hi everyone. My Name is Mr. Salvatore. I will be your new History teacher."

"Um, where's Ms. Oaken?" Tyler asked.

"Ms. Oaken has found another job that pays better."

Stefan kept watching the teacher. Now he wasn't gay or anything, at least he didn't think he was. But watching Mr. Salvatore he had to question his sexuality. Mr. Salvatore had everything that Stefan wanted in a man. At least he would. Mr. Salvatore walked around each student's desk to ask them questions. When he reached Stefan's desk, Stefan's heart sped up.

"Hello Mr. Tyler." Damon said.

"Hello Sir." He said.

"So, let me ask you, it's required that I ask you, how do you get to school?"

"I drive sir."

"Thank you."

When he moved on to the next student, Stefan's heart dropped the entire class period Stefan was watching Mr. Salvatore. He knew so much about history that it fascinated Stefan. After class, Stefan stayed behind.

"Um Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father." He smiled.

"Ok, Damon. I just, I never met anyone who knows so much about history. Not even Ms. Oaken."

"Well, I am a history buff."

"Seriously? So am I."

"That's great, now someone will actually be paying attention in my class."

"Yeah, so do you have a favorite era?"

"Yeah, I really enjoy teaching the civil war."

"That's my favorite era. My great Grandfather served."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Raymond Tyler."

Damon was so wrapped up in the conversation with young Stefan Tyler that he didn't realize what he said next.

"He was a great guy."

"Wait, how d o you know that?"

"Oh, well he must have been. I mean you're his great grandson."

Stefan could feel himself blush. Damon looked at the clock.

"You're going to be late to your next class."

"No I won't. I have a free period. I was actually wondering if I could talk more about history with you. You do have this period free right?"

"Yeah, I would love to talk more about history with you."

The two of them sat at two desks in the back and till lunch talked about history. More and more Stefan began to like his new teacher and something about him became more apparent. He talked about the past as if he lived it. This was strange to Stefan and he wanted to know why. He was about to ask when the bell rang.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"Yup. Bright and early tomorrow morning."Stefan smiled

Later that night, Stefan laid awake trying to figure out the new teacher. He knew so much about history. He talked as though he lived it and why was Stefan feeling this way towards him? Stefan got up from his bed and retrieved his journal. Yeah, he was the only guy that he knew that wrote in a journal. He opened the book up to a new page and wrote down his first entry for the day.

_Dear Diary _

_We met and we talked and it was epic. But I also got a strange feeling that maybe he's hiding something and I won't stop until I find out what that secret is. _

**I really liked writing this story. It's so fantastic and my favorite story by far that I have came up with. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, another chapter. I must say this one is gonna be good. Also look forward to reading my favorite quote in this as well. **

The party was at Matt's house. Almost everyone was there from the Glee club to the floor hockey team. Stefan arrived and was greeted by Elena and a very disconcert looking Bonnie. Stefan could tell that bonnie did not want to be there and he couldn't blame her. He didn't want to be there either. The party droned on and around midnight Stefan was ready to go home. He went and stood outside. The morning air had turned cool and Stefan shivered. He started walking to his car which he parked a few blocks from Matt's house. He was about to turn the block when strong arms grabbed him from behind. Now he was a football player so he was able to fend off his assailant, or at least he thought he could. The assailant was stronger than he and so he couldn't. The attacker had him now pinned on the ground. He couldn't see who it was but all he knew was that he had to stop him. He soon felt the pressure of the attacker lift from him.

''Are you ok?" someone's voice said. He registered the voice as Damon's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Damon lifted Stefan off the ground. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way from the store and I noticed the party. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but how did you manage to fend him of so easily? I couldn't and I must have like 20 pounds of muscle on you."

"Yeah well I took karate when I was younger."

"So many layers Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Damon."

"Damon. There's more to you than meets the eye isn't there?"

"Of course. Isn't it to everyone?"

"I would say that."

"So, are you going back to the party or do you want me to escort you home?"

"Um, yeah that would be nice."

The two of them got into Stefan's car. Stefan getting into the passenger's side and Damon into the driver's side. The whole ride to Stefan's house it was quiet. Stefan's gaze kept adverting to Damon who was staring at the road. He made no sudden movements or movements at all.

"How about we put on some music?" Stefan suggested. He reached for the dial the same time that Damon did. Their hands touched and for a second Stefan forgot everything. His mind had gone black and all he could think about was the intense touch right now. Damon pulled away first. Stefan's hand lingered for a moment in the air before he moved it. When they arrived to Stefan's house, Stefan offered to take Damon home but he refused. He told him that he would walk and would see him on Monday.

The house was quiet. His parents weren't home yet and his little sister was at a friend's house for a sleepover. He took off his shirt and laid in the bed, he turned on his lamp and took out his journal.

_Dear Diary, _

_Love bites. Sometimes it can make you feel like it's the greatest thing in the world. It can make you feel safe. It can make you forget everything, like you could start all over again. But love can also make you feel out of control. Scared- like it's eating away at you till there's nothing left. Love really sucks._

He didn't know why he wrote that but it was true. He knew for a fact, since he first lay eyes on Damon that he liked him. But there was a problem. Damon was a teacher and he was a student. It was taboo to date him. He placed his book back on the bedside table and pulled a pillow over his face. He didn't notice the dark figure watching him while he slept. The figure didn't stay long, he needed to get back to find out what had attacked Stefan. It was another Vampire. That much he knew.

_____8888

On Monday Stefan was the first one in class. He noticed that the bell hadn't even ranged yet when he entered the class room, but there was Damon, sitting at his desk grading papers. He didn't even need to look up to know that Stefan had entered the classroom.

"Mr. Tyler. How are you this fine morning?" he asked not looking up from the papers. Stefan slung his bag into his seat and stood in front of Damon's desk.

"I'm fine sir." He spoke.

"Please don't call me sir. I'm far to young for that." He smiled. Stefan loved when he smiled. It was the most enthralling thing ever.

"So, I was wondering, I know that it's completely like not you know acceptable but I would like to get to know you better."

"Stefan, I don't think that would be the most appropriate thing."

"I know but we could just say that you are giving me extra tutoring sessions."

"Stefan."

"Please. I don't know why but I feel as though I must get to know you better."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know Damon. But just consider it."

"I will. I would like to know you better as well."

The bell rang for class to start. As students began filing into class Stefan took his seat in the front. Today's lesson was about the Salem witch trials. Stefan looked over at Bonnie who had suddenly tensed up. He could see Elena placing a soothing hand on her friend's back. Everyone knew that this was a sore subject for bonnie to discuss. Her family was decedents from some witches and she didn't really like bringing up the past. Damon must have known this because he saw the look on her face when he mentioned the Salem trials.

"Ms. Bennett, would you like to be excused from today's lesson?" he asked her. She looked at him and quaintly nodded yes. He wrote her a pass to the media center. Once Bonnie left he continued on with the lesson. He pulled out a hat from under his desk.

"Ok, everyone will pick out of this hat." He said. He went around to each student so they could pick from the hat. He stared at the far end on the right with Matt. The paper that Matt pulled out was folded. He went to unfold the paper when Damon courteously told him not too.

"The paper shall remain closed until I give the say so as to when to open it."

Once everyone had a slip of paper he told them to open it. Everyone looked at the paper with confused looks on their faces. Well everyone except for Stefan. He knew what they were doing and it was good that Bonnie wasn't here for it.

"Ok, does anyone have a clue as to what we are doing today?" he asked. No one raised their hand. "Anyone? Stefan how about you?"

"Um, we are doing a staging of the Salem witch trials."

"Correct Stefan. We will be taking a field trip to a place similar to Salem and everyone will be a citizen, if anyone does anything out of the norm then they can be claimed witch."

"But sir, why give us papers?" Elena asked.

"Because if an accused is actually a witch then they stand trial, if the other…." Stefan began to tune him out after this, he looked at Damon. He wanted so bad to get to know the older male and it was killing him inside.

**So, who here enjoyed this chapter? A show of hands. Yeah so this is a good one. I like it. I'm trying to figure out how he is going to find out about Damon but nothing's coming to me. So any ideas would be helpful. **


End file.
